Dastardly Drabbles
by CrystalRaven01
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about various characters: Lupin/Sirius; Hermione/Ron; Neville/Hannah; Fred/Angelina; Snape/Lily are the pairings in most.
1. New Eyes

These are a bunch of Drabbles I did for another website I'm on. They each had to include a certain word or phrase.

**Disclaimers:** Don't own it, don't make money from it, don't sue me.

-------------------

Sirius rummaged through his trunk. As he searched, his hand encountered an envelope. He pulled it out. It was addressed to him but he had never seen it before.

He sat on his bed and opened it, pulling out the neatly folded piece of parchment.

'Dear Sirius,' it read, 'I love you. I know this might be a shock but I can't deny it."

Sirius quickly scanned through the rest and sucked in a breath when he read the signature.

"What are you doing?" Remus' voice came from the doorway.

Sirius looked up with new eyes, "Just reading your letter."

-------------------

**Phrase:** What are you doing?

R&R please :D


	2. Hopeless

**Disclaimers: **Don't own it, don't make money from it, don't sue me.

**Phrase:** He/She rolled his/her eyes.

-------------------

She rolled her eyes, "Ron, you are doing it all wrong."

Ron scowled, "Fine then, you do it."

"No Ron, it's your homework." Hermione pushed the papers toward him.

He growled and shoved the papers away, putting his head in his hands, mumbling, "It's hopeless, I'm hopeless; I can't do it!"

Hermione's face softened, "You aren't hopeless, and you can do it when you put your mind to it."

He looked up at her, "I couldn't do it without you."

She leaned forward and grinned, "No, you probably couldn't." She said before kissing him squarely on the mouth.

-------------------

Please R&R


	3. Soup

**Disclaimers: **Don't own it, don't make money from it, don't sue me.

**Phrase:** Mmm, tasty.

------------------

"Neville, come here and taste this." Hannah called from the kitchen.

"Coming love!" He yelled as he finished serving drinks to a couple of patrons.

He walked to the kitchen and over to his wife, hugging her from behind.

"It's a new soup I came up with." She smiled as she fed him a spoonful.

"Mmm tasty." He said as he finished the mouthful and kissed the side of her neck, "Still Not as tasty as you my dear."

She giggled and leaned back into him, closing her eyes, "I love you."

He kissed her, grinning, "I love you too."

-----------------

You know what to do.


	4. Mischief

**Disclaimers: **Don't own it, don't make money from it, don't sue me.

**Word:** Clang!

-----------------

_Clang!_ A sharp sound echoes through the house, followed by the giggle of children up to mischief.

"Fred, that's my hand!"

"Sorry Bill."

"Hey, Perce, pass that here."

"What George, this?"

"Yes, that, give it here."

"What's that?"

"It's just a pot, Ron."

"No it's not."

"No, Charlie, it is."

"No, George, it's a…"

"Shh, I hear someone."

"Quick, hide the stuff, mum's home!"

"Gimme the pot, Ron."

"No it's mine."

"Come on, give it!"

A quick scuffle ensued, followed by a _pop!_. Molly walked into the kitchen, stopped and looked around, she could have sworn she'd heard the kids.

---------------------

Go on you know you want to, click the button and tell me what you think.


	5. Downfall

**Disclaimers: **Don't own it, don't make money from it, don't sue me.

**Phrase:** You're kidding me

-----------------

"The fat kid that hung around James is a Death Eater?" Snape raised an eyebrow incredulously.

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, he was the downfall of the Potters, and Black."

"You're kidding me."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not. I never thought he had it in him. He worshipped the ground they walked on."

He sneered, "It's the obsessive ones you have to watch."

She looked at him, "That statement wouldn't have anything to do with James being the object of that attention would it?"

He rolled his eyes, "You know as well I, Minerva, James was never someone to admire."

-----------------

R&R pretty please :D


	6. My Angel

**Disclaimers: **Don't own it, don't make money from it, don't sue me.

**Phrase:** I/he was drenched

---------------------

I watch him gallivant about on his broom, chasing after a bludger, closely followed by his twin. It's raining, but would never stop them.

They wove about each other, bouncing the bludger between them. I sigh, hoping they'd quit soon. Suddenly George hits the bludger too hard and Fred topples off his broom, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

I shriek and run onto the field, "Fred!" I call out, rushing to his side. I'm drenched to the bone, but I don't care.

He opens his eyes and looks up at me, "My Angel." He whispers.

--------------------

Please Review - it's really appreciated!


	7. Chances

**Disclaimers: **Don't own it, don't make money from it, don't sue me.

**Phrase:** Go away.

----------------

"Go away." The door slammed in his face.

"Please Lily, give me another chance."

Silence, punctured by muffled crying.

"Come on Lily, I didn't mean it." He sighed and leant his forehead against the door, "I messed up, majorly, I'm sorry I hurt you. You are the best thing in my life. You are smart, funny and gorgeous. I don't deserve you. I'm a jerk, I know, but please, give me the chance to make it right."

He heard her bare feet pad up to the door. It opened a crack and a red-rimmed eye stared at him, "You mean it?"

----------------

Review please!


	8. Pandemonium

Okay this is the last one, Please review and tell me what you thought of them :D

**Disclaimers: **Don't own it, don't make money from it, don't sue me.

**Word:** Pandemonium

-------------------

"Pandemonium! They should be expelled from Hogwarts immediately! They are nothing but troublemakers, intent on the destruction of the school!"

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the accused, "Is what Dolores says true?"

They looked at each other before one replied, "Well we admit to the pandemonium, but we'd never destroy the school Headmaster."

"There, they don't seek to destroy Hogwarts. Nothing but harmless mischief."

The woman scowled, "Harmless." She sniffed, "My classroom is a shambles."

"They'll clean it up."

The twins sighed, "Yes Headmaster." They could have sworn there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as they walked out.

-------------------

Please? :D


End file.
